


I'd Go Through Hell For You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Twincest, implied abusive relationship, implied slight prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander Scamander loves his brother. In fact, he'd do anything for him. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Go Through Hell For You

"Albus?" Albus Severus Potter looked up from his Potions essay to see Lorcan Scamander walk in.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at his friend.

"Come with me," Lorcan muttered.

Albus closed his text book, standing and rolling his parchment up. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked although he was already following the other boy.

"I find it odd that Scorpius is dating your sister-" Lorcan started.

Albus cut him off. "Well of course you do. I do, too. However, I'd be more worried if he was dating my brother." 

Lorcan smirked, but nodded. "Good point. Anyway, I told Lysander I'd meet him outside his common room. I figured Molly would be there, so I'm bringing you," Lorcan explained.

"Aw! I love being the fourth wheel!" Albus said with a smile. "It makes me feel all tingly inside." 

Lorcan laughed. "Look, we'll only stay for a little bit, and you know I love you. Molly has to love you, she's your cousin… Lysander just gets a bit jealous sometimes."

"Why?" Albus asked, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Because I spend so much time with you, and he loves me," Lorcan stated matter-of-factly. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Have you informed Molly of this?"

Lorcan laughed. "Not in that way. Just, along with being his twin, I'm also his big brother. He loves me," Lorcan explained, "a little too much. I could probably convince him to do anything. Even kill someone. Not that I'm planning that…" he trailed off.

Albus was surprised. "You really think you have that much control of him?" he asked, honestly shocked. 

Lorcan looked down. "Some of the things… let's just say I don't think, I know."

"I'm the little brother, but the day James makes me do anything is the day I die," Albus said, his voice skeptical. 

Lorcan looked straight ahead. "You don't understand… hey, Lysander!" 

Sure enough, the boy's twin was standing by the entry to the Hufflepuff common room, his arms around Molly Weasley. When he saw his brother, he let go of Molly as though she were on fire. "Lorcan!" he smiled when Lorcan walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "I've missed you." Lorcan shot a glance at Albus as if to say 'I told you so.'

"I've missed you, too. When we're done here, come with me, okay? I need to talk to you.."

\------

"Lysander," Lorcan whispered as he pressed a kiss to his brother's neck.

Lysander shifted, opening one of his eyes and looking at his brother. "Yes?" he asked, moving his head so he could see better.

"I need you to do something for me."

Lysander nodded. "Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Break up with Molly," Lorcan muttered into his brother's neck.

Lysander stiffened. "What? Why?" he moved so he was on his elbows, looking down at his brother.

"I don't want you with her right now. You can get back with her, maybe, next year or something," Lorcan muttered, running a hand through his twin's hair. 

Lysander pouted. "But I like her! What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, Molls, you know I love you but my brother's making me break up with you?'" 

Lorcan shook his head. "You can't let anyone know this was my choice," he muttered. "Please, Lysander?" he asked as he kissed his brother's neck gently.

Lysander bit his lip, but nodded. "Alright, who am I going after this time? And what do you get from it?" Lorcan opened his mouth to protest, but Lysander smiled. "It's okay. I'll do it. I'd do anything for you." 

Lorcan's heart clenched. "Albus," he muttered, holding his brother to his chest. Lysander traced a pattern on Lorcan's stomach idly, but nodded. "And I'm just proving a point… he won't know about it."

Lysander's raised an eyebrow."Alright," he said quietly, "I'll start tomorrow."

Lorcan pressed a kiss to the top of Lysander's head and then pressed his face into the hair that matched his own perfectly. "I'm sorry. About what happened last time," he said softly.

Lysander shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. And Albus isn't like that… Love you, Lo." 

Lorcan let out a sigh. "Love you, too, Ly."

\------

"Albus!" 

Albus looked over his shoulder to see Lysander Scamander making his way over to him. "Hello, Lysander. I heard about your break up with Molly," he said, walking again when Lysander caught up to him.

"I think everyone has by now," he said with a small chuckle. "Lucy threw a goblet of pumpkin juice in my face this morning at breakfast. Dominique decided to comfort me by inviting me to her dorm whenever I get lonely." 

Albus turned and took in Lysander's appearance. It has always seemed to amuse the other boy when girl's liked him… he almost never did anything about it though. He could. He was fit enough. Sure, some people were rude to him (like his older brother for instance, but really Albus was pretty sure it was just most of the Gryffindors) but Lysander didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body, which was why his break up with Molly had been so unexpected. "Moving on from one Weasley to another might not be a smart move, Lysander."

Lysander nodded. "Oh, I'm not planning on taking Dominique up on her offer. Now if Louis had been the one to ask…" Lysander grinned, but Albus looked over at him.

"So you really do like boys?" he asked, a little curious.

"I really do. I have a boyfriend, remember?" 

Albus did remember. It had been the talk of the school when Lysander ended up in the hospital wing after a fight with his "boyfriend." Needless to say the relationship had ended there. "But when you started dating Molly I though…"

"I like girls, too. Basically, I like anyone and anything." Lysander grinned. "Especially boys with messy hair and green eyes," he said, an innocent look on his face. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

Lysander rested a hand on Albus' shoulder and stopped him from continuing down the corridor. "Depends… Are you going to shoot me down if I say yes?" 

Albus took a deep breath. "No…" 

Lysander smirked. "I didn't think so," and with that, Lysander was shoving Albus against the wall of the corridor and kissing him… and Albus was kissing back.

\------

"Did you hear?" 

James looked up at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?" he asked, placing his arms over his eyes and relaxing.

"Your brother is dating someone." 

James smiled. "About damn time! A fifth year who hadn't found a girlfriend? I was afraid I was going to have to disown him… who is it?" 

His friend hesitated, before responding, "Lysander Scamander." 

James felt his blood run cold. "…What?"

\------

Although Lysander hadn't really wanted to date Albus, he was starting to be pretty happy he was. Albus was sweet, which was odd for a Slytherin, and although he usually took control of their relationship he never, ever harsh. He actually liked Lysander. One day while they were studying in the library, Lysander curled into him on a couch, Albus had given him a huge box of candy 'just because.' Lysander had grinned and kissed him, only to see Molly watching them from a shelf. He had felt a massive wave of guilt, but then Albus had kissed him again, probably a reminder of who exactly he belonged to, and Lysander had tried to shove the guilt away. He was with Albus until he was dumped or Lorcan practically gave him to someone else. Lysander had assumed Lorcan was done with that after the last time. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have started dating Molly in the first place. After Chance, he was sure Lorcan had learned his lesson. But Albus was nothing like the other boy. If he wasn't sure Lorcan would yank him away eventually and give him to someone else, Lysander might have even been able to love Albus.

Lysander is alone for once, sitting in an alcove and looking out at the grounds. Things must look different now than they did when his mom came to school. He wondered if the Battle of Hogwarts changed the grounds forever. He wished he could see if when Hogwarts was first being built. He rested his head in his arms and looked out at the sky.

"Lysander?" It's Lorcan. Lysander didn't move… he didn't really want to talk to him. He didn't want to hear that he had to break up with Albus because really… he was starting to like him. A lot more then he should. It was the Molly thing all over again. "Lysander, are you okay?" 

Lysander sighed. "I'm fine." 

Lorcan moved closer and placed a hand on Lysander's back, rubbing gently. "If you want, we can go on a walk or something…" 

Lysander shook his head. "No, I'm fine. How long do you think I have with Albus?" 

Lorcan frowned. "I don't know, Ly," he muttered. "I can't answer that." 

Lysander sat up slowly and turned to look at Lorcan. "I like him," he said softly. He then took Lorcan's face in his hands and kissed him… a slow, deep kiss. Lorcan was shocked, but kissed back after a minute. When they broke away, Lysander started to cry. Lorcan let him press his face into his chest, and stroked his brother's hair. "I love you so much, Lorcan." Lysander muttered finally. "I can do this for you." Lorcan had never felt more selfish.

\------

"Albus." Albus looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Lysander." Lysander wrapped his arms around Albus and the taller boy held him close. "What's wrong?" 

Lysander looked up. "I did something stupid." 

Albus paused. "What'd you do?" 

Lysander sighed. "I fell in love with you."

\------

"Listen up, fag. I'm going to give you two choices: One, you leave my brother the hell alone from now on, or two, I make your life a living hell."

Lysander stared at James Potter and narrowed his eyes. "There's not much you can do to me that hasn't been done before. I'm not breaking up with Albus. I love him." 

James laughed. "You're an idiot. You really don't understand, do you? I basically rule this school. If I say you're nothing, then you're nothing. And if I say you're worse than nothing, then, well… I guess you'll find out. I'm giving you one last chance… break up with him." 

Lysander scowled. He hated violence, hated that James and his group of "friends" could go around doing this type of thing, but he wasn't going to back down. "Fuck you," he spat, and then James punched him square in the jaw.

\------

Lysander woke up and groaned. Everything hurt so badly. He opened his eyes and saw his brother sitting beside him. The déjà vu made him realize where he was… the hospital wing. "Lorcan?" he croaked, causing the other boy to look up.

"Oh my God, Lysander! I'm so sorry. You can stop now, you can go back to Molly. I'm never going to do this to you again," his brother rushed through his words, reaching out and putting an arm on Lysander's leg.

Lysander watched him and noticed he was crying. "Lorcan, stop, I'm okay," he muttered, reaching out a hand and wincing. 

Lorcan took it gently. "No. This is the second time you've ended up here because of me," he replied, stroking his brother's hand with his thumb. "I never should have done this…" Lysander closed his eyes and remembered the first time the two had been in here together. That had hurt so much worse than just being beaten up ever could. And Chance… James was nothing compared to what Chance had done to him in the year they dated.

"Lorcan, let me talk for a minute, okay? I hated Chance. I still do. I can't even think about him without wanting to scream. And after awhile… I did hate you. When I was with him and he was… I hated you. I couldn't believe you'd put me through that… but I also loved you. So much so that I wouldn't have left him even after what happened if you didn't want me to. And you made me break up with Molly, well, I thought I'd start hating you again, but I didn't. Honestly, I would have broken up with Albus when James threatened me if it was just about you. But it's not anymore. I don't know why, but I fell in love with Albus. And I didn't want to, but I did. And I'm not going to let James say I can't, and I'm not going to let you say I can't. I'm not going to break with him. Not after this, not because you want to give me to someone else… I'm not. I'm done with that. But I still love you." Lorcan was crying harder now and Lysander squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Lysander. I knew what Chance was doing to you, but I just looked the other way. I wanted what he promised me more then I wanted to protect you. I'm so sorry." Lysander shook his head.

"We were only thirteen. We both made some very stupid mistakes that you… but Chance is gone now and we have to move on," he said gently. "If we don't we'll be haunted by our demons forever." 

Lorcan wiped his eyes. "You're so much like Mama…" 

Lysander smiled and closed his eyes again. "I love you, Lorcan," he said softly. 

Lorcan smiled back. "I love you, too, Lysander. I'll send Albus in." he left the room and Lysander watched him go. He had a feeling things could only get better from here.


End file.
